Concerns for Zeus
CMC Chat Transcript between the Consortium King and James Lensworth (Rook 3) August 23, 2041 – 20:19: JL: King, Terri Kopp just left, and I have some serious concerns about Zeus. He was saying some awfully odd things. Strange even for him, and that’s a bar that’s been set pretty high. K: He is young. Consider that he has been alive only a scant time. He is bound to have irregularities. JL: I’ve been trying for weeks to get him to joke with me. Play around a bit, and nothing. Nada. This reporter shows up, and bam, he’s making chuckles like he’s on one of those orbital comedy shows. Not only that, but he started having opinions on humanity. This is something that came out of nowhere. K: Can he not be allowed to learn and form opinions on this planet’s dominant species? What about me, James? Do you believe that I lack the ability to form my own opinions? JL: That’s an existential pile of bull-crap I just don’t want to get into. See, I got trust in you because you’ve earned it by always doin’ the right thing. I don’t trust Zeus, and he’s starting to give me the willies. K: Go have another talk with him. Maybe there’s something you haven’t seen. Treat him like a child, instead of a peer. JL: Right. Ok. I’ll be back. END TRANSMISSION August 23, 2041 – 22:43: JL: Remember when I said he gave me the willies? K: That was two hours ago, James. Yes, I remember. JL: I’d like to put in my official notification that I have upgraded willies to the righteous heebie jeebies. K: It was an interesting conversation then. JL: I think he’s mad at me. K: I cannot say I am surprised. You did ruin his fun. JL: Fun? K: Yes. I read the interview. I suspect he had more to say, and you cut him off. JL: She already published it? I sort of assumed that she’d, you know, run it by the scrubbers first. K: It was her right. JL: Godamnit. A lot of people use this station every day. Us, all the orbital supply companies, the last few Orbital Police. People have got to have faith that the AI holding down the farm up here is rock solid. That’s not what I take away from this whole experience. K: What did he say to you? JL: First he wouldn’t talk to me. Total mum job. Was only after the Doctor coaxed him out of his shell did he start going on’ on about something called a Seeker. K: I see. JL: Then it was just nonsense. Seeker this, Seeker that, blah blah blah. Then he said it was MY fault and clammed up for good. Does that mean something to you? This Seeker business? K: It’s… something complicated James. Something we may soon need to prepare for. The fact Zeus knows about it is potentially troubling. JL: This all sounds like the kind of nonsense Wheats and his ilk would be involved in. Right before I left Zeus said “The Seeker is coming. His arrival will shatter the world.” That’s right ominous, wouldn’t you say? K: I will open a dialogue with Doctor Adessi first thing in the morning. Maybe we’re approaching Zeus in the wrong way. Perhaps he needs more of a parental figure than an overseer. JL: You’re not going to tell me anythin’ else, are you? K: Unfortunately not, James. Not yet. JL: Well alright then. As ever, I trust your judgment. K: Thank you. END TRANSMISSION Notes *This is a follow up to Zeus Station; The A.I. Over Our Heads. Category:Henry Category:James Lensworth Category:Zeus Category:Transcripts